


ABC的拯救行动

by hydrviolence



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小一号的ABC众。</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC的拯救行动

每个周六下午三点，是ABC开会的时间。  
时间是全体成员商议决定的，地点总是定在公白飞家的地下室里。  
公白飞家是最合适的集会地点。因为：第一，在图书馆里说话会打扰他人；第二，安灼拉认为他们不该把少得可怜的零用钱花在咖啡馆里，虽然他的零用钱一点儿也不少；第三，公白飞家里没有成年人来打扰。  
公白飞的妈妈是研究星星的……  
“是射电天文学！”公白飞纠正，他不能容忍任何故作孩子气的表述。  
那么，好吧，射电天文学。无论如何，工作使公白飞的母亲和天文望远镜在一起的时间远远超过和儿子在一起的时间。  
仿佛为了弥补这种缺失，公白飞的父亲恰好是位插画师。他在家里开工，声称自己每时每刻都可以照料儿子。  
他是这么说的，每时每刻照料儿子，可实际情况刚好相反。是公白飞在每时每刻照料他的父亲。  
比如，公白飞要做饭，然后提醒父亲吃饭。  
专心工作的人往往感觉不到饥饿，也想不到儿子会饿。于是公白飞承担起填饱自己的肚子，并且不要让父亲把他自己饿死的重任。  
再比如，催老爸上床睡觉。以下对话是经常出现的。  
“爸，你该休息了。”公白飞敲敲桌子。  
“嗯。”他老爸嘴里答应着。  
“爸！”  
“就画完这张。就这张。就剩一点儿就画完了。”  
“一点儿？”公白飞继续敲起桌面，“根据以往经验，你所说的一点儿，画完以后就到半夜三点了。”  
“真的就一点儿。”  
“如果你今天晚上没有有效休息，明天白天就什么也做不了了！”  
如此等等……  
即使不在工作，公白飞的父亲通常也是一脸迷茫，处于任何状态之外。ABC的成员，包括公白飞在内，都认为他的父亲对他们造成的干扰类似于一件家具，完全可以忽略。

于是，这个美好的夏日周六下午，在公白飞家的厨房里，若李和博须埃在为开会准备零食。  
若李负责洗盘子和他带来的新鲜李子。博须埃负责边啃李子边看着。  
并非博须埃不想帮忙，是若李不让他帮。  
因为，虽然博须埃是个好小子，但霉运常年纠缠着他。上一次去若李家玩的时候，他撞到了橱具柜。若李家所有玻璃和瓷质餐具都成了碎片，无一幸免。  
所以，眼下博须埃能帮的最大的忙就是不插手帮忙。  
与此同时，公白飞在地下室里收拾，安灼拉走在来公白飞家的路上。格朗泰尔就跟在安灼拉身后。  
安灼拉一头金发，个儿高腿长。格朗泰尔在他后面差三步的距离，跟着安灼拉走。  
格朗泰尔是安灼拉的母亲的朋友的孩子，目前暂住在安灼拉家里。他住在安灼拉家里，不等于安灼拉把他算作朋友，也不等于他是ABC的成员。  
安灼拉并不喜欢格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔对整个世界和人类都抱着看个笑话的态度，这态度倒是与很多成年人类似，但也恰好也是安灼拉反感的。格朗泰尔让安灼拉猜不透。他不知道大写的R哪句话是真，哪句话是假；哪句话发自内心，哪句话只是玩笑；哪句话真心实意，哪句话是讽刺挖苦。安灼拉太严肃认真，不喜欢油嘴滑舌、玩笑和不真诚。在他眼里，格朗泰尔是这三项的代表。  
知道格朗泰尔跟在身后，安灼拉停下脚步，转过身，狠狠瞪着格朗泰尔。  
发现安灼拉停步，格朗泰尔就也停下来，做了一夸张的立正，吐吐舌头。  
安灼拉把眼神儿的严肃度和凶狠度都翻了一倍，剜了格朗泰尔一眼，回头继续往公白飞家走。  
看着安灼拉走出四五步，格朗泰尔果断再次开始移动，继续跟着安灼拉不放。  
安灼拉只好又停下来，转过身。  
格朗泰尔嬉皮笑脸。  
“我要去公白飞家参加ABC的聚会。”安灼拉说，“你不是ABC的成员，不可以参加。”  
“我才不是去参加聚会。”格朗泰尔理直气壮，“我是去看公白飞的爸爸。怎么了，不可以？”  
安灼拉无可奈何：“去哪里见什么人都是你的自由。”  
他不再理格朗泰尔了。  
格朗泰尔小跑两步追到安灼拉身边，跟安灼拉并肩走。但安灼拉不去理他。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔走进公白飞家门，公白飞的父亲刚好从楼上下来，给自己找杯水喝。  
“嗨！”格朗泰尔快快活活向他打招呼。  
大写的R与公白飞的父亲之间有种友谊。一种不受年龄和地位影响的极平等的艺术家之间的友谊，他们欣赏对方的作品，乐于讨论和相互学习，都疯狂地爱着《深夜厨房里》和桑达克的其他作品，并且都不能忍受有人使用“艺术家”这词。  
“哈，你来了。还有你。”公白飞的父亲转向安灼拉，“又窜个儿了吧，天使雕像。”  
格朗泰尔笑了起来。公白飞的父亲总把安灼拉称为天使雕像，R认为这称呼极其合适。但安灼拉一点儿也不喜欢，他不喜欢成年人开玩笑和不严肃。  
公白飞解救了尴尬又不愉快的安灼拉。“爸，我们要开会了。”他一边说一边拉着安灼拉下了地下室。  
公白飞的父亲带着格朗泰尔去画室，给他展示自己的新作。

在地下室里，ABC的成员们已经聚齐了。除了巴阿雷没有到，他因为打群架被父母关在家里禁止外出。  
地上放着垫子，拼起来的木箱上铺着桌布和一盘洗干净的李子。若李忙着嘱咐所有人吃李子以前别忘了先洗手。  
若李对疾病非常重视。他的父母都是医生，所以他有丰富的医书做阅读材料。若李经常根据这些医书给自己来点儿自我诊断。目前已经有66次，他根据医书认为自己身患重病。其中65次都是假警报。只有一次他诊断正确了——腮腺炎。  
公白飞认为，从心理学角度看若李频繁声称自己得病，只想要吸引的父母的注意，虽然他可能自己都没有意识到这点。  
“但那次腮腺炎怎么说？！”若李会这么反驳。于是，公白飞无话可说。  
所有孩子都洗干净了手，围着木箱桌子坐下，每人手里有个李子。  
“对未来一周的活动大家有什么计划？”安灼拉主持会议。  
“我们去游泳吧！”古费拉克说，舔着手上的李子汁，“这天气热死了。”  
热安举起手来，要求发言。  
他还没有开口，就被敲门声打断了。  
砰！砰！砰！有人敲地下室的门。  
所有人都盯着门。安灼拉站起来，把门拉开一道缝。门外的人是格朗泰尔。  
“你干什么？”安灼拉带着怒气。  
“我可以旁听吗？虽然我不是成员，但就旁听一下。可以吗？”  
“不可以！”安灼拉说，准备把门关上。  
“别这样，让大写的R听听也没什么坏处。”古费拉克说。  
“就让格朗泰尔进来吧。”博须埃说。  
虽然不想把R放进来，但安灼拉向来是注重公平的。“好吧，我们来投票。”他说，“同意格朗泰尔旁听的举手。”  
古费拉克、若李、博须埃和热安举起手。  
“不同意格朗泰尔旁听的举手。”只有安灼拉自己。公白飞和弗以伊弃权了。  
安灼拉打开门，把格朗泰尔放进来。  
古费拉克和博须埃挪了挪地方，给格朗泰尔让出个空儿来。  
格朗泰尔坐下，从盘子里拿了个李子。  
只听见若李一声惨叫：“洗手！”  
格朗泰尔咧嘴笑笑，对着李子一口咬下去。  
看着大写的R啃脏爪子抓过的食物，若李觉得混身不舒服。  
“我们刚才说到哪儿了？”安灼拉准备把讨论引回正题，也分散一下若李的注意，让他别再浑身难受了。  
热安举起手来。“有只猫，看起来一直遭到虐待。”他慢条斯理地说，“我们该不该管？”  
“什么情况？说来听听。”  
“德纳第家新养了只猫。就拴在他们家的糖果店门口。”热安盘腿坐着，摆弄着手里的李子核儿，“猫很瘦，被挺短的一根绳子拴着脖子。旁边放了个纸盒子，也许是给猫睡的。水碗里的水看起来很脏。德纳第先生还用脚踢它。”  
“以前德纳第夫妇虐待他们收养的女孩。我们无能为力，不知社工怎么会放过他们。”安灼拉说，“前不久那个小女孩失踪了。”  
“可能是德纳第夫妇把她害死了，埋在后院里。”古费拉克说。  
安灼拉点点头：“不排除谋杀的可能。但目前没有任何他们杀害女孩的证据。如果注意到什么线索，我们就去报警。他们虐待小孩也虐待猫。他们可能杀死了一个小孩，杀死一只猫更不在话下。”  
“我们不能坐视不管。”弗以伊说。  
“咱们得帮帮那只猫。”热安说。  
“把它救出来。”古费拉克说。  
“怎么救？”格朗泰尔问。  
“最简单的方法。”安灼拉说。

第二天，安灼拉和格朗泰尔走到德纳第家糖果店的门口。  
在店里看着柜台的照例是德纳第夫人，她的双眼很适合这样工作。如果有哪个孩子光看不买，她就用眼中的杀气把那想饱眼福的小东西驱逐出去。  
而德纳第先生，照例在门口与人闲聊。  
猫儿被拴在店门口。它又脏又瘦，四腿儿缩在身下，眯着眼睛，微微有点打哆嗦。格朗泰尔在猫身边蹲下，伸手摸它。  
安灼拉走到德纳第先生面前。“您好，德纳第先生。”安灼拉说，开门见山，“我想买您家的猫。”  
德纳第先生上下打量着这金毛小子。“你有多少钱？”  
“足够的钱。”安灼拉带着ABC成员的所有零用钱。  
“三千法郎。”德纳第先生咧嘴笑了，露出牙来。  
安灼拉楞了。“这价钱不合理！”  
“漫天要价，开黑店的！”格朗泰尔蹦了起来，“这么瘦的一只猫不值三千法郎。”  
“不值就别买。”德纳第笑得加倍开心，“没钱就别在店门口挡道儿！这猫就要这价儿，少一分都不卖。”  
安灼拉还想说点什么。但格朗泰尔拉着他扭头就走。  
“那混蛋在逗我们。”格朗泰尔怒气冲冲，“他看我们小就逗我们。可恶！”  
“要用别的办法把猫救出来。”安灼拉已经想出办法了。

这个方法不像把猫买下来那么合法且使德纳第和猫双赢。  
这个方法也略有点而不够光明正大，而且存在违法嫌疑。  
这个方法就是——偷。把猫偷出来。  
“我们不得不这样做。”安灼拉说，“如果不这样，那只猫会一直遭受虐待。因为无法使用正当的方式，只能用不够光彩的方式了。偷窃是错误的，但我们必须犯这个错误。”  
实际上，除安灼拉以外，只有弗以伊和公白飞有此类道德与法律方面的顾虑。其他ABC成员完全不认为救出一只受虐待的猫会有什么错。  
“这不是偷。”格朗泰尔靠在公白飞家地下室的旧柜子上——没错，他又在旁听——他在垫子上换了个坐姿，“猫不属于德纳第。”  
“你认为人不该拥有私人财产？”公白飞问。  
“啥？”格朗泰尔皱皱眉头，“不知道。我的意思是，猫是猫，它跟板凳儿可不一样。不是德纳第家的一捆钞票。它是猫！说德纳第家的板凳儿属于德纳第，这成；但说住在他家里的猫属于他，这不成。”  
不管他们对偷猫抱着与安灼拉类似的态度，还是与格朗泰尔类似的态度。偷猫行动还是开始了。  
安灼拉安排了他认为最简单易行、成功可能性最高的偷猫方式——等到夜里，糖果店早关了门，德纳第一家睡了，把门口拴住猫的绳子剪断，把猫抱走。  
ABC的所有成员一致认为这一行动会简简单单、顺顺利利地成功。

他们的预期都错了。  
世界的真相是：几乎没有什么事情是能够按计划进行的。可能出错的地方必然会出错，没想到会出错的地方也照样儿出错。  
晚上9点，他们在公白飞家门口集合。热安没有出现，因为他的父亲不允许他在夜里外出。  
晚上9点15分，他们到达了德纳第家的糖果店。糖果店里黑着灯，早就关门休息了。周围安安静静。  
古费拉克走到糖果店门口，咪咪地叫了几声，叫那只猫。  
猫没回话。  
安灼拉也来到糖果店门口。猫的纸盒和水碗摆在台阶上，碗里一点水也没有。  
但是，猫不在。  
弗以伊打开手电。没有猫的影子。  
拴着猫的绳子一头儿仍然系在栏杆上，另一头儿消失在纸盒里。  
“别害怕，小猫儿。”古费拉克一边轻声说，一边打开纸盒子。  
打算用薛定谔的点子折磨猫的人最终打开盒子时会露出和古费拉克一样困惑的神情。  
盒子里空空的，没有猫。  
绳子的一头在空气里荡着，没有拴着猫。  
“猫呢？”古费拉克问。  
在场的ABC们没人能回答这一问题，他们心中都问着同样的问题。  
猫呢？  
“也许它自己跑掉了。”公白飞说。

公白飞猜错了。  
第二天，热安告诉大伙儿，那只猫仍然被拴在糖果店门口。  
他们只能得出结论，猫白天是被拴在店门口的，而夜间被转移到了一个秘密所在。这简直是有意地与拯救行动作对。  
“那我们就在白天把猫偷出来。”安灼拉决心已定。眼下他觉得避免这只猫遭遇不幸已经成为了他的责任。  
在白天偷走一只猫的计划只用了一天就做出来了。  
第二天下午，偷猫计划正式实施。  
首先行动的是若李和博须埃。他们走进糖果店，在若李父母提供的雄厚零用钱支持下挑选糖果。要用选择障碍晚期的态度挑选，缠住老板娘德纳第夫人。  
之后，吹着笛子的热安和举着帽子的古费拉克沿街表演而来。这可算是一景观，不是每个下午都能见到。热安打扮成了花衣魔笛手。而古费拉克，他以太热为借口拒绝穿耗子装，决定扮演穿靴子的猫。好吧，没有猫脸猫皮的穿靴子的猫。其实，他穿的是三个火枪手的戏服。他俩沿街而来，让街两侧昏昏欲睡的店老板们、没精打采的顾客和路过的行人都精神一震，又把振作起来的精神都放在他俩身上。满街人的目光最后落点都在他俩身上。古费拉克咧嘴一笑，举起帽子来。“给魔笛手一个子儿，他就不拐走你的猫。”  
热安吹笛子吹得认真，古费拉克举帽子也满腔热情。两人一本正经煞有介事地装出一副专业表演的样儿，试图从每个人手里都捞出一个子儿来。看着他俩这磨蹭样儿，安灼拉只觉得心里着急。  
热安和古费拉克终于来到了德纳第家的糖果店门口。在门口与人闲扯的德纳第先生自然不会放过观赏的机会，当然，他完全没有扔一个子儿给魔笛手的打算。魔笛手和穿靴子的猫堵在德纳第先生眼前起劲儿地表演起来。  
这时候，弗以伊和安灼拉从街角拐出来，装作围观表演的样子，站在猫前面，把德纳第先生的视线再挡上一层。  
最后，格朗泰尔出场了。他低着身子来到猫身边，用早就握在手里的剪子剪断拴着猫的线。  
由格朗泰尔来做这最重要的工作，是由原因的。  
ABC的领袖，金发的安灼拉，自带猫狗不近的气场。他对动物们没有特别的喜爱之情，虽然他认为不该虐待动物，但他也并不喜欢它们。似乎是相应的，动物们也与他亲近不起来。  
反倒是格朗泰尔得到了本地猫猫狗狗的广泛喜爱。公白飞对此十分不解。  
无论如果，因为擅长处理与猫的关系，大写的R获得了剪断栓猫绳的重任。  
他成功做到了，在安灼拉和弗以伊的背后，在热安和古费拉克的掩护下，他干脆利落剪断了绳子。抱起猫来。准备不引入注目地悄悄撤退。

如果事情能够按照计划进行……  
可事情从来不会按照计划进行。  
“爸！妈！”一个碎玻璃似的声音响起，一个小姑娘胳膊伸得直直，手指直指格朗泰尔，“他偷咱家的猫！！！”  
所有人扭头，盯着格朗泰尔。那个黑头发小孩儿，缩着身子，怀里抱着别人家的猫。  
大写的R抱着猫拔腿就跑。安灼拉也跑了起来，跟着格朗泰尔一起帮猫撤退。  
德纳第先生蹦起来，把魔笛手和穿靴子的猫抛在脑后，向偷他猫的两个小贼追去。  
见德纳第先生从身边跑过，弗以伊面无表情地伸出腿，使了个绊子。一个成功的绊子，让德纳第先生摔了个嘴啃泥。  
可惜这小小的成功并没能阻挡德纳第家对猫和偷猫者的追捕。像一头横冲直撞的犀牛，德纳第夫人从糖果店里冲出，撞飞了几名路人后，脚步声震天地冲着两个偷猫小贼碾压过去。  
安灼拉跑的更快些，他拉着格朗泰尔的手，带着他跑。格朗泰尔一手抱着猫，一手拉着安灼拉，跑得喘不过气来。  
身后的女巨人把对爬豆茎的杰克的深仇大恨都放到这俩孩子身上了，拿出消灭害虫的决心与狠劲儿紧追不放。  
他们与德纳第夫人之间的距离逐渐缩小。别看这位女士身形庞大，跑起来却很有鱼雷的气派，冲劲儿十足。她黑乎乎的大影子简直是一座小山，就要压到俩孩子身上了。  
幸运终于落在格朗泰尔和安灼拉头上，他们到达了铁丝栅栏边。在栅栏的下部，有段铁丝被剪断了，露出一个小出口。  
安灼拉先钻过去，接过猫。格朗泰尔也钻了过去。就差一点儿德纳第太太就要抓到他的脚踝了。  
安灼拉和格朗泰尔不敢停留，抱着猫继续跑。  
德纳第太太的庞大身躯无法从那个小洞通过，她就尝试了一下翻铁丝栅栏。失败了，她的体型不适合这项活动。不管她怎么努力，样子都像熟透的梨子挂在树上，最终还是落了地。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔躲过德纳第太太的追捕，回到公白飞家的地下室。  
没过多久，其他人也陆陆续续回到了基地。  
他们庆祝拯救行动成功。猫得到了食物、水、舒适的床、自由，以及去宠物医院的预约。最后这点它一点儿也不喜欢。  
直到晚上，安顿好了猫，安灼拉和格朗泰尔才安心地回了家。  
一进屋门，他们发现自己遭埋伏，被堵截了。  
德纳第先生在安灼拉家里，正和安灼拉的父母一起等着他们呢。  
安灼拉站在门口，把手背在身后，抬头看看他的父亲，又看看德纳第先生。格朗泰尔抿着嘴低着头，盯着自己的脚，拿鞋尖在地上画半圆。  
“您儿子偷了我的猫。”德纳第先生说，“绝对没错儿。这儿还有哪个小娃儿头发跟金子一样。”  
“你偷了这位先生的猫？”安灼拉的父亲问。  
“是。”安灼拉说。即使他天真且理想主义，这时候也知道，当着德纳第先生的面向父亲解释偷猫原因不但会激化矛盾，还可能让猫再次落入德纳第手中。  
“把猫还给德纳第先生。”  
安灼拉抿着嘴。他不能把猫还回去，也不能为自己辩解。  
“你把猫弄到哪儿去了？”安灼拉的母亲说，“如果你想养只猫，可以跟我们说。我们可以讨论是否养。”  
安灼拉不说话。他该怎么说？说德纳第先生虐待猫所以要解救猫？说德纳第先生还虐待他收养的孩子，甚至可能杀死了那个孩子？大人们不会吃这套。  
安灼拉的父亲盯着他们。  
“猫没了。”开口的是格朗泰尔，他仍然低着头，用脚在地上乱画，“它跑了。我们就是想逗它玩玩，然后就还回去。没想到它从我怀里跳出去，溜了。它没回家吗？”格朗泰尔扬起头来看着德纳第先生。  
“没有。”  
“我们就是想和它玩玩。没想到它跑了。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“对不起。”  
安灼拉看着格朗泰尔。他自己是不可以说谎的。但是格朗泰尔，说谎对他来说是家常便饭，没什么原因他也要说几个谎玩玩。一个漂亮的小谎，正是眼下需要的。格朗泰尔替他说了谎。  
“您家孩子把我的猫给弄丢了，这您得赔我。”  
“赔多少？”安灼拉的父亲取出钱包。  
幸好德纳第先生没有要三千法郎，而是出了一个成年人可接受的数字。安灼拉的父亲付了钱，德纳第先生离开了。  
安灼拉和格朗泰尔站在门口。格朗泰尔仍然低着头假装专心地逗自己的脚玩儿。  
“我们偷走猫是因为他总虐待它。”安灼拉终于说出来了。  
“我相信你不会无缘无故偷人家的猫。”安灼拉的父亲说，“但偷窃无论如何是错了，不该是解决问题的方法。”  
格朗泰尔偷偷吐了吐舌头。  
“我知道。”安灼拉说，“我应该得到惩罚。”  
惩罚不过是安灼拉和格朗泰尔一起给房子来个大扫除。并且，安灼拉要还给父亲赔猫的钱。  
这不是什么难事，第二天安灼拉就把钱交到父亲手上了。  
钱是热安和古费拉克为偷猫打掩护的意外收入。他俩认为，救猫是全体的事情，还赔猫的钱这事儿自然不能让安灼拉一个人担着。而且那天他们沿街表演挣的真不少，还了赔猫的钱以后还够请ABC全员喝汽水。

一周之后的周六下午三点，又是ABC开会的时间。  
格朗泰尔再次跟着安灼拉去了公白飞家，现在他已经被默许可以旁听了，虽然安灼拉仍然不让他成为ABC的成员。  
在公白飞家里，公白飞的父亲在画插图，猫儿蹭在他身边，闭着眼睛念猫经。这猫和公白飞的父亲比和公白飞亲近。公白飞的父亲给它取了名字，叫米奇。除了格朗泰尔，其他人都觉得对猫来说这是个极其可笑的名字。  
“它引发了家庭大战。”公白飞讲，“我妈回来的时候看见米奇，觉得它非常可爱。她想把它带到天文台去陪着自己。我爸想要猫在家里陪着自己。他们争夺这只猫简直像离婚的父母抢夺孩子的抚养权。”  
“后来呢？”格朗泰尔问。  
“我爸争夺抚养权获胜了。”

现在，这只猫胖了一点儿，毛色也略显润泽。对于救助它的ABC成员，它从没有表现出任何感激，尤其是对安灼拉。它不太喜欢安灼拉，从来不在安灼拉身边呆。不过安灼拉并不在乎，反正他也不喜欢一只动物粘在他身边。  
“做一件事是因为应该这样做，而不该为了获得感激和表扬。”安灼拉一本正经地说。

 

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 晚上偷猫未成那一次，猫当时在德纳第家被爱潘妮套裙子当洋娃娃玩。


End file.
